Girl-Team
The Girl-Team was an organization founded around the time Tower Placement School was constructed. The organization's primary purpose was to unite the females in their school and create a private defense if ever it was needed for any reason. Unfortunately, their stronghold was misused and manipulated by Hilary J Black through her puppet, Emily Watson, in 2011. They also had a short-lived offshoot, the Cavaliers of Thornton. The Girl-Team had an occasional rivalry with their parallels, the Armies of Organa, and while this clearly reached its peak in 2011, the organizations were known to support each other sometimes, but they usually kept their distance. History Origins The Girl-Team was founded by hundreds of students around the time Tower Placement School was constructed sometime prior to the 1950s. The organization's primary purpose was to unite the females in their school and create a private defense if ever it was needed for any reason. The organization used the leftover space in Tower Placement to house their secret meetings in the lower levels. The Girl-Team had an occasional rivalry with their parallels, the Armies of Organa. While the organizations were known to support each other sometimes, they usually kept their distance, working independently. School War Unfortunately, their stronghold was misused and manipulated by Hilary J Black through her puppet, Emily Watson, in 2011. The Girl-Team used the leftover space in Tower Placement to build a coma chamber on the eighteenth level. After the Bow-Tie was destroyed, Tower Placement would serve as a meeting place for them. The Boy-Team, on the other hand, did not wish to vandalize the school so. The Girls' base inside would eventually be destroyed by Anakin Organa. Post-2012 In the aftermath of the war, the Girl-Team was severely fragmented thanks to the actions of Hilary J Black through Emily Watson. Eventually, future students would learn of the battles of the past in textbooks, with the struggles of the School War. The organization seemed to have reorganized by the late 2020s, but the rules were far more strict than they were in the 2000s. Unfortunately, many individuals who had been loyal to Emily Watson rallied under the evil Natalia Thornton. Within a week, a Girl-Team offshoot would coalesce as the mysterious Cavaliers of Thornton. They rapidly expanded in a bid to conquer the earth. Inspired by the Girl-Team and composed of various leaders of the organization, the Cavaliers fought for control of the earth against the Armies of Organa, now led by Helen McKeen. Organization Inspired by the virtually all-male Armies of Organa, the Girl-Team was organized as a means for all the women in Tower Placement School to find a way to become organized. As a working net of sorts, they effectively functioned together and provided each other with assistance and support. They are led by a Supreme Leader who wields absolute authority. The current Supreme Leader remains in charge until they graduate or step down and select a student to replace them. In the case of graduation, it is their job to select a successor, with the girls having little, if any, power to veto the ex-Supreme Leader's decision. The rank is usually reserved for students in junior high or high school, with the sole exception of Emily Watson. The Girl-Team always met in the lower levels of Tower Placement School. Ranks and titles Leadership Supreme Leaders The office of Supreme Leader is one that wields ultimate authority over the entire Girl-Team. *Helen McKeen *Emily Watson *Natalia Thornton Second-in-commands *Helen McKeen *Cera Lewis Leading designers The Girl-Team had a lead designer, who this is is unknown. Majors *Valiera Nelson Intelligence *Betsy School War During the School War and Second School War, in a great time of need, the Girl-Team, currently under the leadership of Emily Watson, created several new ranks. War Generals War General was an extremely high rank, according to Helen McKeen. *Ursula Blackham Appearances * * * * * * * * * Category:Girl-Team